


Headlines

by aspecialsomeone



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspecialsomeone/pseuds/aspecialsomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy always remembered the stories Harry would tell from each of the peculiar headings on the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headlines

He is told to inherit the household, because Harry would not have preferred it any other way.

The front door slowly shuts behind Eggsy as he drifts mindlessly through the lonesome apartment, and before he realizes it, finds himself trapped within the vermillion office decorated with the outlandish headlines that publicly outlines Harry’s life work: that it never exists. But he makes sure to continue his senior’s museum; Eggsy unfolds a cover article from a few days ago from his pocket that marks his heroism against Valentine, and tacks it to the wall with confidence.

Eggsy saunters through the room and traces his fingers through the sheer blanket of dust that accumulated while he was recently out saving the world. His eyes travel along the lifelines of the wooden desk as he notices, even with Harry’s absence, everything is still in order as it should be: pens perfectly straight, papers neat, and a silver envelope opener sits perfectly parallel to the virescent desk blotter—as a tabloid cover hides inexplicably underneath it.

The cover is only halfway severed from its original magazine, as if attempted to be cut in a rush.

Eggsy hastily moves the blotter aside and studies the cover for a moment, eyes glazing over the headline that never gave credit to who needed it anyways, and focuses on the issue date; it is somewhat recent.

_And then it just hits him._

His breath hitches; Eggsy’s shaky hand travels up towards his face, confused as to whether to muffle his gasps or to cover his eyes. The inked words all mingle together in a grayish watery blur as he feels pricks in the corner of his eyelids, fingernails digging into the delicate paper.

It is of when he met Harry at the police station—and Eggsy finally allows himself to cry.


End file.
